


Blue Distractions

by btrzv



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pre-Slash, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Student Dean, Teacher Castiel, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btrzv/pseuds/btrzv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nenhuma obra literária e nenhum autor renomado mereciam mais a atenção de Dean do que aquele belo par de olhos azuis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Apenas algo que simplesmente surgiu na minha mente, escrito sem nenhum compromisso. De qualquer forma, espero que goste.

Não era, de forma alguma, a primeira vez que Dean se pegava admirando aquelas mãos fortes que gesticulavam no ar, acompanhando uma interminável sequência de palavras complexas. Para o garoto, não interessava toda aquela explicação demorada, mas era graças a ela que passava quase uma hora por dia nas nuvens.

Mas não eram apenas as mãos que lhe chamavam a atenção. Cada traço daquele rosto lhe encantava; Aquela voz rouca, em um ou dois tons mais baixos quando começava a falar de Shakespeare ou de qualquer outro autor importante; E aqueles olhos... Meu Deus, aqueles olhos! Os tons mais intensos de azul que Dean já havia visto, todos juntos em um par de íris que o deixava louco.

O estudante não conseguia impedir que escapasse um suspiro quando se pegava imaginando como seria beijar aqueles lábios bem desenhados. Não era muito comum vê-los se curvar em um sorriso, mas quando isso acontecia, toda aquela sala parecia se iluminar. E eram essas pequenas coisas que faziam o jovem Dean chegar à conclusão de que seu professor de inglês só poderia ser um anjo.

\- Senhor Winchester? - A tão conhecida voz rouca despertou o aluno de seus devaneios. - Você parece distraído. Por que não continua a leitura do texto para a turma?

Tentando se situar no que estava acontecendo na aula, Dean assentiu, limpando a garganta para começar a ler. Por sorte, no mesmo momento, pôde-se ouvir o som estridente do sinal que indicava o fim da aula e não demorou muito até que os alunos começassem a sair apressados da sala, Dean fechando rapidamente seus livros para fazer o mesmo.

\- Winchester, um momento, por favor. - O professor chamou.

\- Sim? - Dean se virou para ele, pendurando sua mochila no ombro esquerdo por uma das alças e sentindo-se incomodado pelo excesso de peso causado pelo material recém guardado.

\- Podemos conversar? - A voz do professor pareceu ter subido os tons que eram mais baixos durante a aula. No geral, ele parecia mais confortável após a saída dos alunos, até mesmo relaxando sua postura ao recostar-se contra a borda do quadro negro. Dean se aproximou alguns passos, que representaram uma resposta positiva. - O senhor anda em outro planeta durante minhas aulas, isso é extremamente notável, Dean. Anda com algum problema? Algo que eu possa ajudar, talvez?

O garoto hesitou por alguns segundos antes de encontrar alguma resposta. 

_É claro que você pode ajudar! Apenas deixe de ser tão estupidamente_ _atraente!_

\- Bem,... Não acho que você possa ajudar, Sr. Novak.

\- Tudo bem... Apenas tente se concentrar mais, pode ser? - O olhar  do professor se tornou extremamente confortante, de uma forma que jamais havia sido vista por Dean. - E pode me chamar de Castiel, eu não me importo. - Um sorriso amigável surgiu no canto de sua boca, logo sendo retribuído pelo aluno.

-  _Ok._ Vou fazer o melhor possível,... Cas. - Dean hesitou novamente, dessa vez antes de se permitir revelar o apelido que há tanto tempo havia criado para o mais velho, o outro franzindo levemente a testa em seguida.

\- Cas?

\- Desculpe, Sr. Novak... Castiel... Eu não quis abusar... - O mais novo desviou o olhar bruscamente para o chão, acreditando que ali encontraria uma forma de apagar o que disse.

\- Está tudo bem, Dean. Quero exatamente que se sinta confortável. - A expressão séria de Castiel deu lugar novamente a um sorriso amigável, que foi suficiente para que Dean voltasse a se perder admirando aqueles lábios, um forte arrepio correndo por sua espinha.

Dean não percebeu, ao contrário de Castiel, mas seus olhos permaneceram tempo demais sobre o professor. O silêncio teria se tornado constrangedor, mas Castiel também aproveitou aquele tempo para observar o garoto loiro à sua frente. Ele nunca havia realmente reparado como seu aluno mais distraído era bonito. Nunca havia notado como as pequenas sardinhas coloriam seu rosto, ou como seus olhos eram de um verde tão belo. E seus lábios, que agora se curvavam para cima acompanhando seu próprio sorriso, pareciam tão doces.

Mas aquele momento não durou tanto.

O desejo que o mais novo sentia de beijar seu professor crescia ainda mais, o levando a umedecer os lábios rapidamente. Porém, ao notar a ponta da língua de Dean correr pelo contorno de seus lábios rosados, um estalo na consciência de Castiel o trouxe de volta à realidade. E reunindo o que agora lhe restava de bom senso, resolveu impedir que aquilo fosse longe demais, limpando a garganta de uma forma mais forte que o necessário.

\- Bem,... Acho que é melhor você ir, ou vai acabar se atrasando para a próxima aula. - Castiel falou desviando o olhar para as próprias mãos.

\- Ah, claro. - Um leve riso sem graça veio de Dean enquanto o mesmo ajeitava a mochila pendurada em seu ombro. - Até amanhã, Cas.

O garoto saiu da sala antes que os brilhantes olhos azuis do professor pudessem encontrar os seus novamente. Ambos sendo arrastados para longe de suas distrações.


End file.
